


I have you tattooed on my skin

by Nabrah87



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec Sneek Peak Episode 3x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabrah87/pseuds/Nabrah87
Summary: He wanted just a little bit more of that bare, runed skin…





	I have you tattooed on my skin

Magnus let his fingers dance, his rings making the faintest of sounds, willing Alec’s shirt to keep from untangling on his back. Just so he could admire his boyfriends well-toned body and reminisce in the thoughts of this very fingers trailing down his sides, a little longer. It did matter little that Alec noticed after the second failed attempt of pulling his shirt down, because the look he gave him, made Magnus blush and avert his eyes with a grin.

The warlock was enjoying such pranks on his boyfriend way too much. He had to admit it to himself, he was smitten with Alexander Lightwood. Every second he could admire his shy shadowhunters body was pure bliss. He could not remember having been intoxicated by someone so thoroughly. Not even the sirens, which were known for their unparalleld beauty had his blood boiling like this. Having Alec take a shower here. Having him smell of his sandelwood shampoo. Having him smile at him.

“Magnus.”

He looked up, startled. Realising, that his still half-naked boyfriend was standing right in front of him. Magnus smiled up at him, then.

“Okay, I am back.”, he announced with another grin, making it Alec’s turn to look puzzled. “Is your magic working okay?“, he asked with such a sincere concern in his voice, Magnus couldn’t help himself but let the grin turn into an affectionate smile. “Never better.“, he assured him and moved to get up from his chair.

Alec, however did not move an inch from his position, thus, when Magnus stood too, there was no room between their bodies whatsoever. Magnus had to clasp his hands to the other’s waist to keep his balance, because the scent of his freshly showered boyfriend made him dizzy. His spine was tingling, with Alec so close and he did not lift his head immediately.

Alec did not move either from his position of a soldier at ease, his head tipped ever so slightly, almost touching Magnus hairline with his chin. He could feel Alec’s breath against his shaven skin. Magnus moved his hands further around Alec’s waist, eventually. One hand sliding into the free hand, that was clasped at the wrist behind his back. The other finding it’s way under the shirt, the shadowhunter had just put on. Lingering in that overwhelming feeling of still steaming skin against his fingertips, Magnus sighed. Alec squeezed Magnus’ other hand, that was save behind his back and interlaced their fingers. The one hand that had been holding his wrist, however, moved to caress his neck. Meanwhile Magnus’ other hand had found it’s way up between Alec’s shoulderblades. Both of them standing so close, touching ever so slightly, felt more intimate than beeing fully naked in bed.

Magnus’ forehead came to rest against Alec’s chest, leading the other’s fingers to curl into his messy hair. The hand between his shoulderblades rested as well. Both unwilling to disrupt whatever was between them in this very moment.

Alexander Lightwood had gotten under his skin to an extend Magnus did not know was possible for him anymore. He had lived for centuries and still feelings like this were so overwhelming new to him, it made him lose his calm.

“Magnus.“

This time he wasn’t startled, when Alec said his name, because he was so close to his lips, he could feel every letter. His boyfriend’s fingers tangled into the warlock’s hair, making him relax into their kiss, pressing his hand between Alec’s shoulderblades to warm skin. Their interlaced hands were still behind his back, when Alec bend further down, capturing his mouth thoroughly. And Magnus found himself not carying about his well-toned body, but this angel-blooded man’s loving heart and soul.

“Alexander.“

Magnus breathed the name against his owner’s lips. “Take your shirt off.“ Which tore a laugh from his lover’s lips that made his own heart skip a beat. And while they entangled their hands and the shadowhunter had granted his wish. Magnus let his hands trail down his sides, fingertips caressing the sensitive skin. Just what he needed after the previous event, the love of his life, alive and breathing under his hands. His skin warm and his voice soft. “I love you.” Magnus had spoken the words, before even thinking them. He had not uttered them in forever. Until now Alec had told him again and again that he loved him in these words or others and he had assured him subsequently that these feelings were genuine. But Magnus had been afraid until now, that if he spoke first, Alec would not answer. “I love you, too.“ He did say in a voice that left no doubt about anything. No room for worries. No room for anything but skin against skin.

And Magnus’ ringed fingers danced their way to tangle into the still wet hair as they kissed, while his boyfriend moved his hands to his sides under the open rope Magnus still wore. Alec’s firm grip rooted him to the ground in a way he had not noticed up until this point. There was no reason to imagine and reminisce about the past, when everything he could ever dream of, was steady and warm under his fingertips at this very moment in time.


End file.
